


Best score || Prompt #5

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Shower Sex, Sports, handball, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>impossible-fallen-angel powiedział(a):<br/>Cześć, mogę prosić prompta? Tak więc Larry, chłopcy są zawodnikami przeciwnych drużyn piłki ręcznej,na boisku się Zaczepiaja, jakaś seksualna gadka, macanie itp po meczu uprawiają ostry sex pod prysznicem w szatni ;)) błagam tez o opisanie ich za 5lat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best score || Prompt #5

**Author's Note:**

> Możecie wysyłać propozycję na prompty tu w komentarzach, piszcie to podam wam swój nowy tumblr z ff

Dzisiejszy mecz był wyjątkowoważny. Szkolna drużyna piłki ręcznej_ Blue Ravens _grała dziś mecz, który miałich zakwalifikować do finałów międzyszkolnych, grali ze swoimi największymi przeciwnikami, _Mayfray Falcons_.

Za każdym razem, kiedy mieli się ze sobą mierzyć, różnice w punktach były minimalne, wynik tak naprawdę nigdy nie zadowalał żadnej z drużyn, nikt nigdy nie czuł satysfakcji z wygrania jednym punktem w ostatnich minutach meczu.

Kiedy po rozgrzewce, wszyscy naładowani adrenaliną byli już gotowi, gracze ustawili się po przeciwnych stronach boiska.

Zawodnicy w biało czarnych strojach reprezentowali drużynę _Mayfray Falcons_ , a ci w niebieskich drużynę _Blue Ravens._

 Kiedy Louis mierzył wzrokiem przeciwników dostrzegł osobę, której najbardziej się obawiał. Harry Styles. Brązowowłosy chłopak o zielonych oczach. Od kiedy pamięta miał z tym chłopakiem na pieńku. Po prostu z niewiadomych przyczyn za sobą nie przepadali. Lepiej było kiedy nie znajdowali się w jednym pomieszczeniu. Atmosfera miedzy nimi była wyjątkowo napięta. Kiedy lokaty chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego łobuzersko, ten wywrócił oczami i wsłuchiwał się w ciszę, poprzedzającą gwizdek, oznajmiający początek meczu. Szatyn starał się skupić na piłce, a nie na irytującym chłopaku.

Kiedy załapał już tempo i oddał się grze myślał, że już wszystko jest okej i ma teraz szansę starać się, by wygrać to spotkanie.

Biegł tyłem, odgarniając spocone włosy z czoła, kiedy poczuł na plecach czyjąś sylwetkę, ktoś podtrzymał go żeby nie upadł.

-Wiesz, ja bardzo chętnie, ale nie przy wszystkich. -Zaśmiał się, nie kto inny, jak Harry. Starszy chłopak wywrócił oczami i podarował sobie ripostę na dwuznaczny komentarz. 

Zaraz po tym, jakimś szczęśliwym trafem zdążył zauważyć i obronić piłkę, która przeleciała tuż nad jego głową. Widział jak w tle Niall dostał łokciem w twarz, od kapitana _Mayfray_ , Liama Payne'a. Stan za to, siedział na ławce rezerwowych i przyglądał się wszystkiemu ze znudzoną miną.

Pierwsza połowa meczu była bardzo męcząca, zakończona remisem. Wszyscy zawodnicy stali teraz przy ławkach, pili wodę i słuchali rad trenera.

Louis schylił się, by zawiązać sznurówki buta i w tym właśnie momencie poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swoim pośladki.

-Przez ciebie nie mogę się skupić Tomlinson. -Mrugnął Harry, a szatyn po raz kolejny zignorował bezczelną uwagę.

Domyślał się, że była to strategia, ale on nie miał zamiaru wyprowadzić z równowagi.

 Po gwizdku wrócili na boisko. Zaczynali drugą połowę, z nowymi siłami.

Louis biegł w stronę Zayna, by przyjąć piłkę, w ostatnim momencie złapały ją ręce Harry'ego, który był wyższy i łatwiej było mu ją przejąć.

-Prawie ci się udało.

-Kutas. -Odgryzł się starszy.

-Ktoś tu jest niecierpliwy. -Drażnił się Styles, Louis nic nie poradzi na to, że powoli przestawało mu to przeszkadzać i całkiem nieźle czuł się w tej całej gierce słownej. Minuty mijały, a Louis i Harry nie szczędzili sobie sprośnych uwag.

-Zawsze jesteś taki zwinny?

-A ty taki bezczelny?

-Być może…

-Być może ja tez…

 

-Cały mokry.- Harry poruszył sugestywne brwiami, mierząc chłopaka wzrokiem.

-Nie ciesz się tak Styles.

Obie drużyny zawzięcie zdobywały punkty, niestety kilka minut przed końcem wynik był przesądzony, zakończyło się remisem Znaczyło to, że żadna z drużyn nie dostała się do finałów. Po wszelkich gratulacjach, pocieszeniach i uwagach wszyscy gracze skierowali się do szatni. Uwinęli się wyjątkowo szybko, po meczu była impreza i nikt nie chciał jej przegapić.

Louis jednak nie miał zamiaru na nią iść, wiec dopiero gdy wszyscy opuścili szatnie, skierował się pod prysznice.

 -Tomlinson? -Zapytał głęboki głos, zagłuszany szumem wody.

-Skąd to wiesz? -Zapytał ponieważ Harry stał do niego tyłem i nie było opcji żeby widział kto wchodzi.

-Myślałem, że się umówiliśmy- Brunet otrzepał sobie mokre loki i odwrócił się, w samym ręczniku, do szatyna

-Umowę?

-Nie zostawisz mnie chyba w potrzebie. -Harry zbliżał się niebezpiecznie i z zadziornym uśmiechem na ustach.

-Potrzebie?

-Nie zgrywaj się Louis. -Młodszy chłopak zderzył ich biodra i patrzył prosto w niebieskie oczy chłopaka.

-Nie śmiałabym Styles. -Odpowiedział starszy, a zaraz po tym brunet przyciągnął go do siebie za kark, złączając razem ich usta. Pocałunek był gwałtowny i agresywny, chcieli pozbyć się całego napięcia. Nie rozłączając ich warg, Harry poprowadził ich z powrotem pod prysznic. Odkręcił wodę i zsunął ręcznik i z siebie, i z Louisa. Ścisnął mocno jego pośladki.

Szatyn przerwał pocałunek i sapiąc, zaczął całować mokrą skórę chłopaka. Zaczął od żuchwy, szyi i obojczyków, tak, by potem ugryźć lekko jego sutek. Harry uśmiechnął się, a w jego oczach iskrzyło się pożądanie. Louis ukląkł i ignorując wodę, spływająca mu po twarzy, objął dłonią członka Harry'ego. Poruszał chwilę dłonią na całej jego długości, by następnie polizać główkę jego penisa. Nie przedłużając wziął go całego do buzi, na co Harry głośno jęknął i wplątał palce, w mokre ,włosy Louisa. Starszy ręką chwycił jądra bruneta i zaczął poruszać głową w przód i w tył. Harry przyglądał się jak jego penis znika w jego ustach. Po pewnym czasie, Louis wysunął go z ust i wstał. Niechlujne pocałował bruneta.

Młodszy złapał go za pośladki, rozchylił je i zaczął drażnić palcem wejście chłopaka. Kiedy Louis skamlał błagając o więcej, brunet wsunął w niego pierwszy palec i zaczął nim poruszać, po czym dodał drugi i trzeci. Zginał je i krzyżował, szatyn jęczał cicho, opierając czoło o wytatuowaną pierś Harry'ego.

-Odwróć się. -Polecił młodszy, klepnął lekko jego pośladek i okręcił go tyłem do siebie. Louis oparł się o okafelkowaną ścianę, a kiedy poczuł w sobie penisa, drugiego chłopaka, sapnął bezradnie. Gdy przyzwyczaił się już do uczucia rozciągnięcia, sięgnął za siebie ręka na znak, że Harry może się już coś robić. Tempo w jakim brunet się poruszał, zwiększało się z każdym ruchem. Po chwili w pomieszczeniu oprócz szumu wody, ich jęków i dźwięku odbijania skóry o skórę, nie było słychać nic. Harry poruszał mocno biodrami, a swoją dużą dłonią głaskał plecy starszego chłopaka. Louis czuł jak penis bruneta. dotyka jego prostaty. Objął własnego penisa w dłoń i zaczął poruszać leniwie ręką w górę i w dół.

-Jesteś blisko? –Wysapał Harry.

-Mhm. –Odpowiedział ledwo łapiąc oddech.

-Ja też. –Młodszy chłopak zwiększył tempo pchnięć, a po niecałe minucie, poczuł jak mięśnie szatyna zaciskają się na nim, a ciało trzęsie się.

Louis doszedł na ścianę, sperma szybko została zmyta przez, ciągle lejącą się, wodę. Zaraz po nim, doszedł i Harry. Nie wysunął się z chłopaka, ujeżdżając własny orgazm.

Po wszystkim jeszcze raz się wykąpali i stwierdzili, że jednak oboje udadzą się na imprezę, w końcu spóźnienia są w modzie.

 

_5 lat później…_

-Harry wstawaj. –Marudził Louis, nie mogąc wygrzebać się spod ramienia bruneta. Leżeli zaspani w dużym łóżku w ich apartamencie, z widokiem na panoramę miasta.

Tej nocy nie mieli okazji dużo spać, z _wiadomych względów. _Byli już spóźnieni na trening przed meczem. Tak, tak, oboje grali zawodowo w piłkę ręczną. Tym razem w jednej drużynie. I tak, tak, byli razem.


End file.
